Aku Soku Zan
by SenseiAgot
Summary: Esta historia es una situacion poco comun para el Lobo De Mibu Saito Hajime. Escrita en Sociedad con Nyaar una de las grandes autoras de fics, un privilegio para mi debo agregar.
1. Default Chapter

**AKU SOKU ZAN**

by Sensei Agot & Nyarr

Este fanfic esta dedicado al miembro más querido en Occidente del famoso grupo de espadachines Shinsengumi; obviamente el genial _Sanbatai Kumichou Saito Hajime. _Para disfrutar mejor de esta historia seria bueno que te hayas enterado de un poco de historia japonesa o que vieras Rurouni Kenshin, sino de todos modos leelo que te gustara (y si no demanda a Agot sama, o sea a mi). Para su comodidad el fic se ha dividido en episodios.

Episodio 1: Una Noche Tenebrosa

Episodio 2: Un duelo, un sueño

Episodio 3: Vives o mueres, esa es mi decisión

Episodio 4: Sentimientos Encontrados

Episodio 5: Culpas

Episodio 6: Dudas

Episodio 7: La Muerte en Ciernes

Episodio 8: El Amor de dos Mujeres

Episodio 9: Aku Soku Zan

Episodio 10: Mea Culpa. Epilogo

* * *

Si quieres bajarte en un zip el fic entero haz click aqui


	2. Una Noche Tenebrosa

**AKU SOKU ZAN**

by Sensei Agot & Nyarr

Episodio 1 

"Una Noche Tenebrosa"

* * *

Corría el año de 1866, Saito Hajime se encontraba amparado bajo un árbol en las afueras de Edo, junto a su compañero Okita Souji. La cabaña a la que se dirigían se vislumbraba a pocos metros a través de la lluvia de Otoño; las gotas caían incesantemente sobre los dos hombres. Era una de esas lluvias de Octubre que parecen no terminar jamás. Con un cuadro así la impaciencia puede hacer fácil presa de un ser humano, y los dos capitanes del Shinsengumi no eran la excepción. 

El saco aguamarina esta empapado hasta en la más mínima fibra y Okita tose por lo bajo, consecuencia de la tuberculosis que desde hace una año se ha hecho patente, esa tos que tanto preocupaba a Saito; y no sólo por su amigo, sino además porque la vida de cada uno dependía del otro; y él, en una crisis producto de su enfermedad, no sería de ninguna utilidad; aunque cruel, esa era la realidad.

**Saito**: ese es el lugar Okita-kun?

**Okita**: Así es, Saito-san

**Saito**: entonces allí se encuentra Shiruma Goei, un líder Meiji. Hum este trabajo me molesta, es algo para Hitokiris, algo más digno de Batousai

**Okita:** es desagradable, pero ante todo debemos cumplir nuestro deber ¿No lo cree Saito-san? Imagínese que es como matar a Shinsengumis rebeldes, a usted ese trabajo se le da muy bien.

**Saito:** Okita-kun, creo haberle dicho una vez, en la época en que aun íbamos ganando esta guerra, que piense mejor lo que dice antes de ponerlo en su boca

**Okita:** Gomen Nasai Saito-san, jajaja.

Bajo la consigna de "Aku Soku Zan" los capitanes de las tropas 3 y 1 del ahora menguado Shinsengumi estaban a punto de cumplir con la orden de Hijikata Toshizou y Kondou Isami de asesinar a un presunto líder patriota y sus aliados que discutían en cierta cabaña en las afueras de Edo sobre un ataque. Ataque que seria directo al líder del Bakufu, a Yoshinobu Tokugawa. Pero unas horas antes....

* * *

**Hijikata: ** se que es repulsivo y que va en contra de nuestra actitud de pelear frontalmente.

**Kondou Isami **: Si puede que sea así, pero en estos momentos nuestras fuerzas no son la de antes así que es mejor...

**Okita:** Señor y cual es el motivo-con una sonrisa en el rostro- de este "trabajito" 

**Hijikata**: según nos informaron, este sujeto planea el asesinato del Shogun Tokugawa

**Okita:** eso es terrible.

**Saito**: sus intenciones son obvias, con eso desestabilizarían el liderazgo del Bakufu.

**Kondou:** y el gobierno caería en sus manos

**Hijikata:** es insultante que en tan poco tiempo estos insurrectos tengan el poder suficiente para hacernos dudar y llevar a cabo esta operación tan poco honorable. Ese Ishin de Satsuma...

**Saito:** bueno, la verdad es que esto no va en contra de nuestra filosofía, pero es caer en sus métodos, y lo normal es que en éstas ocasiones, el Shinsengumi se dirija donde el enemigo anunciándose.

**Okita:** situaciones ..

**Kondou:** requieren de medidas desesperadas. 

**Hijikata:** no hay más que decir, partan entonces.

* * *

Volviendo al momento previo antes de iniciar la operación....

**Saito:** la lluvia empieza a ceder

**Okita:** es el momento Saito san

**Saito:** y después de todo; cómo nos llego esta información Okita kun?

**Okita:** lo ignoro Saito san

**Saito:** bah, que más da! 

Luego de este breve intercambio de palabras los dos Miburos se desplazaron sigilosamente bajo las sombras de la noche. Aun los nubarrones se imponían en el cielo presagiando una nueva lluvia, al respirar el frió aire nocturno los dos samuráis exhalaban vapor. Okita se sentía algo agobiado en esa situación pero la mortal enfermedad que le aquejaba aun no estaba muy avanzada; era obvio que no diría nada a Saito san, a fin de cuentas el era uno de los hombres más fuertes del Shinsengumi y no estaba dispuesto a mostrar debilidad. 

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría, dentro de la cabaña, la solitaria cabaña de las afueras de la capital; tres hombres discutían ante la mirada de dos mujeres y dos niños pequeños, tan pequeños que no entendían con claridad lo que allí se hablaba.

**Goei: **esta situación es absolutamente insostenible!

**Voz 1**: Es cierto debemos hacer algo pronto o terminaremos...

**Voz 2:** tenemos que hacerlo este fin de semana o no tendremos otra oportunidad!

**Goei: **pero Kyosuke, este fin de semana? Seria un suicidio con los miburos deambulando por aquí!

**Kyosuke**: quizás sea así pero no nos queda otra solución y tu también lo sabes Kogoro, el ritmo de los acontecimientos se ha vuelto muy peligroso.

**Kogoro**: eso es muy cierto, es hora de hacer algo y acabar con esta situación.

* * *

Mientras afuera... 

**Okita:** Kogoro? será Katsura Kogoro? 

**Saito:** no seas inocente Okita kun, eso es un sueño. Acaso crees que el Choshu Ishin estaría solo aquí? 

Okita (sonriendo): supongo que tienes razón Saito san. 

Con un gesto afirmativo respondió Saito Hajime a su compañero entrañable antes de proceder a cumplir con su deber. 

**Mujer**: Goei tengo miedo de esto 

**Goei:** amor, esta es la única manera de tener paz de nuevo en nuestras vidas. No crees que es mejor esto a... 

No terminó la frase. Justo en ese momento los dos miembros del Shinsengumi derribaron la puerta, las velas que iluminaban el lugar se pagan por el frió viento que entro junto a los intrusos. Las penumbras se imponen y el aroma a muerte impregna todo y cala hasta los huesos en cada uno de los que están en el lugar. Dos chiquillos sollozan y se abrazan a su madre y a su tía, que están tan aterradas como los niños y se van a una esquina. 

Los hombres se levantan del tatami y desenfundan las katanas. 

**Goei:** quienes son ustedes? 

**Kyosuke:** que quieren aquí? 

**Saito**: lo único que deben saber es que venimos a cumplir el Aku Soku Zan. 

**Kogoro:** Shinsengumi pero que.. 

**Okita:** pagaran por sus fechorías Meijis! 

**Goei:** pero de que habl.... 

En ese instante los dos miburos cargan sobre sus rivales, que a pesar de ser buenos espadachines no pueden resistir la embestida. Okita lanza un sablazo al aire que es eludido por un milímetro por Kogoro, pero Saito aprovecha el momento y le ensarta la ninhotou en la garganta; Shiruma Goei quiere aprovechar que el capitán esta de espaldas pero recibe una cuchillada de Okita que ataca de nuevo. Kyousuke intenta defenderse pero termina incrustado en la pared con la wakimashi clavada en el pecho. Solo queda en pie Shiruma Goei y Saito toma la postura Gatotsu, un grito se ahoga en la garganta de Goei que mira a los ojos a Saito en su ultimo suspiro. Un instante después los dos lobos de mibu limpian sus espadas y un destello producido por un relámpago ilumina el recinto. 

Cuatro pares de ojos observaron a los culpables de la matanza. En la mente de esos dos niños quedaron indeleblemente grabados los atemorizantes ojos ámbar de Saito Hajime y la dulce expresión del letal Okita Souji. Esa noche cambio las vidas de Shiruma Kanji y Shiruma Nadia, pero para estos dos samuráis fue una noche rutinaria llevando a cabo el lema de la gran tropa Shinsen, policía del Shogunato Tokugawa y protectora del bakufu. 

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que estos terribles acontecimientos ocurrian, en una cabaña a tres o cuatro kilómetros de Kyoto en la vía que conduce a Tokio se celebra una reunión con objetivos turbios. Justo cuando Saito y Okita aniquilaban a los "conspiradores"; Shirugasa Joheimito planeaba la muerte del Shogun junto a su nueva adquisición, uno de los mas letales Hitokiris.

**Johei:** esta decidido, a mas tardar la próxima semana iniciaremos la operación.

**Voz:** como usted diga Johei, pero dudo que podamos llevar a cabo eso.

**Johei:** vamos Jiney, después de todo a ti te apasiona matar, o me equivoco?

**Jiney (con una mirada lasciva)**: eso...me encanta, que te puedo decir? Será un placer intentarlo.

**Johei**: entonces todo esta decidido, tu te encargaras de esto.

* * *

Justo mientras esto pasa, mientras mueren injustamente los hombres de aquella casa frente a sus esposas y los niños; Katsura Kogoro ha enviado a un mensajero con una nota. La cual será entregada al hombre de más confianza de Kogoro en aquellos momentos.

**K. Kogoro**: lleva esto pronto a Himura

**???:** si, señor de inmediato.

Pronto el joven mensajero llego a la posada donde estaba Himura, entro apresuradamente.

**???:** Himura san! Himura-san!

Tras una puerta aparece un pelirrojo con una cicatriz en la mejilla. Es tan joven como el mensajero pero su vida ha sido tan cruda que le da un aspecto muy serio. Lleva al cuello una tela púrpura, la usa como bufanda. Su mirada luce un poco vacía como perdida y observa interrogante al joven que le trae un mensaje.

**K Himura:** si...que deseas?

**???:** el señor Kogoro...

**Kenshin:** que paso con Katsura-san?

**???:** él le envía esto.

Justo después de leer la nota, Hitokiri Batousai tomo su daisho y se dirigió a las afueras de Kyoto, al sitio donde la reunión aun no terminaba. Rápidamente tomo el camino en dirección a Edo (Tokio) y al cabo de 20 minutos irrumpe en la cabaña donde se hallan Johei y Jiney.

**Kenshin:** Shirugasa Joheimito, Udo Jiney. Por ordenes de Katsura Kogoro les aviso que no realizaran lo que planean. Y eso es una orden directa.

**Johei:** pero que diablos?

**Jiney**: ja, de cando a acá el Ishin de Choshu obliga al Ishin de Satsuma?

**Kenshin**: es una orden y punto. No creo que el señor Okubo apruebe esto, además estamos ganado y debemos conservar el honor. Atacar al Shogun no es una opción.

**Jiney**: que te hace pensar que te obedeceré niño?

**Johei**: niño? Creo que debes calmarte un poco Jiney, cicatriz en forma de cruz y cabello como el fuego. Supongo que el es Batousai Himura.

**Jiney**: vaya, al fin lo conozco. Esta bien, solo espero que nos encontremos otra vez Batousai..._y esa próxima vez espero enfrentarte._

**Kenshin:** eso era todo, ahora me retiro.

Las cosas se calmaron y ya era mas de la media noche, las dos quizás. Batousai volvió a la posada. El asesino Jiney ahora tenia un reto en mente, claro a futuro. Con los planes cancelados, unos equivocados miburos que cumplieron su deber acabo esa jornada del 12 de Octubre de 1866, una noche difícil y podría decirse que tenebrosa. Han pasado trece años desde aquella noche... 

* * *

Octubre 12 de 1880, año 12 de la era Meiji. Hace algo de calor, son cerca de las 11 de la mañana; en el fondo de una oficina un hombre enciende su cigarrillo de manera pausada. Para los hombres así, que han sobrevivido a tantas situaciones mortales no hay prisa. Fujita Goro, el capitán de la policía de Kyoto y espía en la "pacifica nueva era" se encuentra recordando tiempos pasados...

**Saito: **Okita-kun será mejor que me deje esta pelea a mi...

**Okita: **Saito-san le recuerdo que yo aun soy el _ Ichibantai Kumichou _y puedo encargarme de esto

**Saito: **si, pero no en tu condición. Así que seré yo el_ Sanbatai Kumichou_ Saito Hajime, quien te combata Hitokiri Batousai.

**Kenshin: **Adelante!

....

**Cho: **Jefe!

**Saito: **que? ah? Ah eres tu Cho, no interrumpas así a las personas si no quieres morir joven

**Cho**: pero de que esta hablando? Aquí le traigo estos reportes de casos antiguos me dijeron que se los diera a usted, que quizás usted podría resolverlos.

**Saito**: a falta de nada mas importante que hacer. Dame eso.

**Cho:** tome

Acto seguido Cho abandono la oficina y Saito se dedico a leer esos viejos reportes de crímenes de hace mas de 10 años, aun cuando es obvio que es casi imposible resolver algo ocurrido en los turbulentos años de la guerra. Saito se consoló pensando que al menos así desquitaría su sueldo, ya que si no aparecía un buen problema pronto no tendría absolutamente nada que hacer. De repente leyó algo que atrajo su atención; pues le resultaba extrañamente familiar. "...dos hombres fueron hallados muertos en las afueras de Tokio; los únicos testigos son dos mujeres y dos niños..."

**Saito (pensando)**: 12 de Octubre del 66, hace catorce años...

* * *

El hombre dejo para luego sus cavilaciones y se marcho a almorzar en casa. Como disfrutaba pensando en la comida que preparo su esposa para el hoy. Se deleitaba pensando en un buen plato de _Soba_ y quizás les diera algunas lecciones de kendo a sus hijos antes de regresar al trabajo de la tarde. En el fondo le gustaba la vida pacifica y tranquila, pero nunca se puede olvidar un pasado de gloriosas batallas. Un lobo del mibu siempre será un lobo del mibu.

Ya ante la puerta de su casa Saito se dispuso a entrar, y escucho las voces de unos niños...

**Tsutomu:** te alcanzare Tatsuo!

**Tatsuo:** alcánzame si puedes jajajaja

De repente el niño choco con las piernas de su muy alto padre, y miro con cara de temor hacia arriba.

**Tatsuo (muy temeroso):** eh...discúlpeme padre no fue mi intención.

**Tsuyashi y Tsutomu:** si papá perdónalo!

La fría mirada de Saito se dirigió a los niños con sus atemorizantes ojos ámbar. Pero en contra de lo que esperaban los niños sonrió relajado y dijo..

**Saito:** tranquilos niños no han hecho nada malo...pero si siguen correteando dentro de la casa -cambiando a su ladina sonrisa de siempre- mamá se enojara y ya saben como es.

**Los tres niños (muy serios):** si papá!

**Saito:** así me gusta -relajándose de nuevo- ya no den mas problemas y vayan a jugar afuera.

Desde adentro se oyó la voz de una mujer que se venia acercando...

**Tokio:** de eso nada niños, a lavarse las manos que ya va a ser hora de comer

**Los tres niños:** si mamá

Tokio miro a su esposo con tranquilidad, era un hombre muy guapo incluso cuando ponía esa cara de morbo que en las batallas tanto desconcierta a sus enemigos. Era definitivamente el hombre de su vida, pero todavía no comprendía bien que en la casa no mandaba él...

**Tokio:** hola Hajime, como te fue hoy en el trabajo?

**Saito:** muy bien, solo algo aburrido.

**Tokio:** esta bien ve a lavarte las manos tu también -dijo sonriendo- que ya es hora de comer.

**Saito:** esta bien "mamá", pero y Eiji?

**Tokio:** ya viene fue a hacerme un encargo.

**Saito:** oh, esta bien ya voy a lavarme las manos.

Pronto Eiji llego y la familia se sentó frente a sus alimentos, la comida transcurrió tranquila excepto por las peleas entre Tsuyashi y Tsutomu por un pedazo de carne guisada. Pero solo duro un suspiro pues tan pronto como los dos padres los miraron su acabo el conflicto; los otros dos chicos se reían en complicidad y a ellos también les llegaron sus sendas miradas asesinas. Todo discurría en paz en la familia Fujita.

Tokio y Saito se conocieron durante la guerra; ella era hija de un oficial realista de Aizu y además una buena guerrera. En una ocasión ella fue salvada por el capitán del Shinsengumi y con el transcurrir de los años una relación se forjo entre ellos. Un amor sincero y mutuo en medio de una época desesperanzadora; una promesa de sobrevivir en medio de una mortal batalla, y el resto es historia. Tres hijos y uno adoptado que ha resultado ser motivo de orgullo para Saito, a quien ha estado enseñando kendo al igual que al resto de los niños. 

No es un dechado de cariño con los niños, ni se muestra demasiado efusivo con su esposa o al menos no en publico. El despiadado lobo resulta ser un hombre de familia y capaz de vivir en paz, aunque el trabajo siempre será muy importante. Ya que después de todo...

* * *

Luego de almorzar en casa Saito vuelve a su trabajo de la tarde. Seguirá analizando esos aburridos reportes que le llegaron por la mañana, aunque uno de esos reportes aun le intriga. Pero a pesar de sus intenciones de continuar con esta tarea el Comandante Kawaji tiene una nueva misión para él.

**Kawaji:** Saito quiero que me acompañe esta tarde a la academia. Iremos a ver a los nuevos cadetes que entraran en la fuerza policial dentro de poco, le parece?

**Saito:** como diga, usted es el jefe. Iremos a ver a nuestros nuevos subordinados.

**Kawaji:** no bromee Saito, después de todo la época de las espadas ya esta pasando y pronto usted y yo seremos obsoletos.

**Saito:** en eso tiene razón, pero aun puedo dar algunos zarpazos no cree?

**Kawaji:** eso es indudable Saito, alguien de sus habilidades es útil aun en esta época.

**Saito:** lo mismo se puede decir de usted señor.

**Kawaji:** Cho, tu también vienes.

**Cho (suspirando aburrido):** como diga señor. 

así los tres hombres partieron en un carruaje rumbo a la academia donde estaban los cadetes que dentro de poco entrarían en servicio para la policía de Kyoto. Con el siglo XX a tan solo 20 años de distancia aquel viejo Japón de los espadachines parecía llegar a su fin, pero esta nueva generación tendría los valores que habían guiado al pueblo japonés durante siglos y serian quienes protegerían a la ciudadanía e impondrían el orden. Unos momentos más tarde los tres hombres descendían del carruaje y observaban a los casi 500 nuevos oficiales de policía.

**Kawaji**: y bien que piensa Saito san?

**Saito:** se ven bien, pero sabrán pelear?

**Cho:** Saito san usted y sus ideas, acaso los piensa probar?

**Saito:** que comes que adivinas cabeza de escoba

Cho sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza y recordó su pasantia en la cárcel cuando conoció a Sanosuke y se puso rojo de furia y las venas de la cabeza se le brotaron, Saito solo encendió un nuevo cigarrillo y al señor Kawaji le bajaba una gran gota por la cabeza.

**Saito:** Jóvenes no suelo dirigirme a cadetes como ustedes. Me presento, soy Fujita Goro un simple policía y además un espadachín. En estos tiempos no hay nada como un rifle moderno, pero es vital recordar siempre tener presente el kendo pues es la tradición de nuestro país y si en determinado momento sus modernas armas les fallan no tendrán mas ayuda que el sable en sus cinturas. Soy un representante del estilo Mugai Ryu y aprendí el Tennen Rishi gracias a mis compañeros de batalla, así que se de que estoy hablando. Quizás ustedes no sepan de que les hablo pues son muy jóvenes y durante el Bakumatsu no contarían con mas de 4 o 7 años, pero sin duda han sido entrenados en el arte de la espada así que me gustaría probar sus habilidades pues si no son lo suficientemente capaces de usar una espada sin duda no duraran mucho en este trabajo. La vía del samurai es algo que aun hoy en día puede resultar de gran utilidad y eso no lo deben olvidar.

A continuación Saito empezó a observar a los chicos que estaban en la primera fila inspeccionándolos, todos estaban muy firmes y le rendían un saludo a Saito cuando pasaba junto a ellos. La fría mirada de Saito infundía temor y admiración en los cadetes, que sospechaban que ese hombre era más de lo que decía ser. Más de uno dio un respingo cuando los ojos del ex-miburo se posaban en el y suspiraban quedamente cuando el hombre ya había pasado delante de ellos. Saito se detuvo luego ante un chico que le miraba sin temor alguno; era distinto de los otros jóvenes. No es que los demás eran cobardes, sino que este muchacho tenia algo especial. 

El joven miraba atentamente a Saito, y su miraba denotaba una actitud altanera, desafiante y retadora. Era una mirada como la suya cuando era joven, no era atemorizante (eso es algo que se adquiere con el tiempo y la experiencia) pero tenia las ansias de ser muy fuerte. Tenia el cabello castaño y flequillos caían desde su gorra, era delgado y bastante alto; mas o menos de la estatura del _baka _de Sanosuke.

**Saito**: como te llamas muchacho?

**???**: Shiruma, Shiruma Kanji

* * *

Siguiente Episodio

**_Notas de Agot:_** Este nuevo fic que les presento ahora se sale un poco de lo convencional en los fics de Rurouni Kenshin; por qué? Pues el protagonista no es Kenshin y el malo no conquistara Japón. Contare con la ayuda de Nyarr para su creación, siempre que ella tenga tiempo y por eso es coautora del fic. Después de todo Saito es un tema que ella conoce muy bien. Para la personalidad de Tokio he decidido usar la que tiene en el fic Captain Ookami & The Beauty Lady Takagi cuya autora es Nyarr.

Otra cosa importante para este fic, la personalidad de Saito sera la misma del anime. No esperen y repito no esperen a un Saito más blando, excepto en casa claro esta. En cambio les presentare una faceta muy distinta del Saito que todos conocen, pues en esta ocasión se enfrenta a una situación en la que por primera vez en su vida no sabe que hacer y no se siente seguro de tener la razon. Esperen muchas sorpresas de esta historia que les agradara a muchos.


	3. Un Duelo, un sueño

!DOCTYPE HTML PUBLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 4.0 Transitional//EN"  
!-- saved from url=(0198)http://64.4.8.250/cgi-bin/getmsg?curmbox=F000000001&a=fb02a6166358e21ebc4bf38106d45200&msg=MSG1001626546.80&start=26005&len=26174&mimepart=3&disk=64.4.8.71_d639&login=agotkakarott&domain=hotmail.com --  
HTMLHEADTITLEAku Soku Zan Episodio 2/TITLE  
META content="text/html; charset=iso-8859-1" http-equiv=Content-Type  
META content="MSHTML 5.00.2614.3500" name=GENERATOR  
META content=FrontPage.Editor.Document name=ProgId  
SCRIPT language=JavaScript fptype="dynamicanimation"  
!--  
function dynAnimation() {}  
function clickSwapImg() {}  
//--  
/SCRIPT  
  
SCRIPT language=JavaScript1.2 src="aku_soku_zan2_archivos/animate.js"   
fptype="dynamicanimation"  
/SCRIPT  
/HEAD  
BODY onload=dynAnimation()   
CENTER  
PBFONT #0000ffFONT size=+3AKU SOKU ZAN/FONT/FONT/B   
PFONT face=ArialFONT size=-1by A   
href="mailto:sensei_agot@dbzmail.com"Sensei Agot/A A   
href="mailto:nyarr@mi.madritel.es"Nyaar/A/FONT/FONT   
PFONT #0000ffFONT size=+0Episodio 2/FONT/FONT   
PFONT #0000ffFONT size=+1"Un Duelo, un sueño"/FONT/FONT/CENTER  
HR  
BR BR   
PSaito miró al joven quien con tanto autocontrol y serenidad le había   
contestado. Sus ojos oscuros miraban al frente, serenos, con un brillo que   
parecía decir que había más en él de lo que dejaba aparentar   
PBSaito/B: ¿Querría batirse en duelo conmigo, Shiruma kun?   
PBShiruma:/B Por qué yo, señor? Tiene 499 candidatos más para elegir   
--le contestó casi sin parpadear siquiera   
PBSaito:/B ¿Y por qué no? Vamos, desenvaine su espada, es una orden -- el   
policía se alejó unos pasos de donde estaba él y sacó la katana de su funda,   
quedándose parado a una distancia prudencial de todos los cadetes. Miró al   
muchacho moverse lentamente, como si le diera pereza moverse, y sonrió para sí a   
sus maneras altaneras IEspero que sea fundada... /IPensó viendo que, por   
fin, el cadete se disponía a luchar   
P El comisario Kawaji agitó la cabeza y se echó a un lado   
para dejarles terreno libre, parándose junto a Cho, que ya se había preparado   
para ver el combate. Entre las filas de muchachos se sentía la expectación ante   
el inminente combate, pero ni un solo murmullo se dejó oír, tal era la eficacia   
de su formación. Shiruma se acercó al Inspector y desenvainó su sable,   
colocándose en la posición reglamentaria de kendo al igual que su retador.   
PBShiruma:/B No estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Usted lleva una   
nihontou y yo un sable, su espada es mucho mejor que la mía -- Le dijo con una   
pequeña sonrisa arrogante   
PBSaito:/B ¿Está seguro de vencerme si cambiamos nuestras espadas? --le   
preguntó a su vez. Estaba comenzando a divertirle en extremo el nuevo recluta, y   
eso le hacía plantearse el pedirle bajo su mando -- Cho, dale tu katana   
PBCho:/B Qué está diciendo?? Mi katana?? Se ha vuelto loco de remate??--   
exclamó indignado y se cruzó de brazos-- Jamás!   
PBKawaji/B: Dásela. Ahora. --ordenó con una mirada fulminante, y al ver   
que Saito se estaba impacientando fue a cumplir no sin gruñir por el camino que   
si algo le ocurría a su espada haría retales de todos ellos   
PBSaito:/B ¿Necesita algo más o podemos comenzar ya, Shiruma kun? --Le   
dijo con sorna, y el cadete frunció el ceño molesto, pero sonrió intentando no   
parecerlo. Se colocó de nuevo en posición de guardia y al fin el combate pudo   
empezar.   
P Shiruma comenzó a moverse lentamente, sin perder al Lobo   
de vista, intentando averiguar qué es lo que tramaba, pero él no dejaba entrever   
sus intenciones; había luchado demasiado como para cometer errores como   
aquellos. Observaba al cadete con curiosidad por lo que haría, si atacaría, si   
esperaría, cómo lo haría... Decidió dar él el primer paso.   
P Saito se lanzó a la carga contra el joven y lanzó un   
mandoble contra su pechó. Pronto sus espadas chocaron, y el repicar de los   
metales se escuchó por todo el patio de armas. Shiruma se defendía bien, después   
de todo, ya que después de un minuto aun no había sido derrotado por el   
inspector. Saito lanzo un sablazo horizontal que fue detenido apenas por el   
joven. La respuesta del chico fue tremendo golpe con la mano izquierda al rostro   
del miburo.   
P La lucha se hacia muy violenta pero nada cambiaba la   
impasible actitud de Saito, quien estaba muy emocionado por la habilidad del   
chico; pero ya era hora de hacer otra cosa que jugar. Nada hendió entonces el   
silencio salvo la respiración entrecortada del cadete, que tenía la punta de la   
espada apuntándole al cuello. Una estocada horizontal con la mano izquierda que   
se detuvo junto a la garganta y era el fin de la lucha.   
P Entonces Kawaji comenzó a aplaudir   
PBKawaji:/B Bravo. Ha sido todo un espectáculo, señores --comentó mientras   
se acercaba a ellos. Saito retiró la espada y la guardó en la funda, y el   
Comisario le tendió una mano al derrotado-- Ha luchado muy bien cadete, no hay   
vergüenza en perder contra Fujita san. Después de todo él fue instructor de   
kendo durante muchos años y sin duda podría derrotarnos a cualquiera de los que   
estamos aquí   
P Saito se inclinó ligeramente como saludo; no todos los   
días se recibían méritos de los superiores... menos aún de alguien tan   
puntilloso como el Comisario.   
PBShiruma:/B No hay cuidado, señor --se giró hacia el Miburo guardando su   
espada-- pero.... --el joven cadete se colocó prontamente en una posición de   
kendo un tanto peculiar, con la pierna izquierda adelantada y con un rápido   
movimiento de su brazó desenfundó, lanzando un fuerte mandoble contra el   
Inspector. Instintivamente, Saito agarró la empuñadura de su katana y sus   
reflejos hicieron el resto. Los dos aceros entrechocaron fieramente a poca   
distancia del pecho del policía, haciendo que alguna chispa saltara por el roce   
de los filos   
PEl silencio hendió en el patio como un rayo mientras ambos combatientes se   
miraban a los ojos. Saito estaba gratamente soprendido con el chico, era muy   
bueno... y había sido capaz de ejecutar la base del battojutsu en muy pocos   
segundos, casi pillándole desprevenido. Casi. Se sonrió ladino y separó su   
katana de la del muchacho   
PBSaito/B:B /BBuen movimiento --le concedió-- pero sólo conozco una   
persona capaz de realizar la técnica batto con la pierna izquierda sin cortarse   
--Todas las miradas se concentraron entonces en la pierna del muchacho, que   
tenía un buen corte que sangraba bastante, empapando su pantalón azulado --   
Mejor será que adelante la derecha la próxima vez   
PBShiruma: /BNi hablar. Mi padre.... -- Comenzó a decir herido en su   
orgullo, pero el policía le cortó con un movimiento de su mano   
PBSaito: /BLo dudo mucho --le dijo con sorna mientras empezaba a retirarse   
  
PCho se acercó al cadete y le arrebató la katana de las manos con un   
movimiento grosero y se la volvió a colgar del cinturón. Shirume apretó los   
puños   
PBShiruma:/B Mi padre habría sido el mejor kendoka del país de no haber   
sido asesinado por una panda de cobardes! No permitiré que se burle de su forma   
de pelear!! --le gritó   
P El Inspector volvió la cabeza para mirarle y vio que   
Shiruma admiraba a su padre totalmente en serio. Por los años del muchacho   
supuso que habría muerto durante la guerra, siendo él bastante pequeño. Eso   
explicaría su ferviente admiración y el error de ejecutar la técnica que, según   
decía, conocía su padre   
PBSaito: /BCuando aprenda a pelear, Shiruma kun, venga a verme, pero   
asegúrese de aprender bien -- con un movimiento del Gatotsu, el policía   
arremetió contra una de las paredes del patio de armas, que acabó destrozada --   
porque la proxima vez que peleemos lo haré en serio, está de acuerdo?   
P El cadete herido y todos sus compañeros abrieron los ojos   
y las bocas sin poderse creer lo que acababan de ver. Cho anduvo hasta uno de   
los lados de su jefe mientras agitba su cabeza de escoba, y Kawaji frunció el   
ceño, enfadado   
PBKawaji:/B Por qué ha tenido que hacer eso?? Acaso piensa que el Gobierno   
tiene dinero de sobra para ir arreglando sus destrozos, Fujita! Que sea uno de   
mis mejores agentes no le da derecho a tomarse estas licencias me ha oído??   
PBSaito: /BQuiero al chico bajo mi mando   
PBKawaji: /BQué? Encima que va destrozando las instalaciones quiere al   
mejor cadete! Menudo ejemplar está usted hecho...! -exclamó el bajito comisario,   
pero Saito no le estaba escuchando. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, porque   
iba sonriendo solo... BR   
P Ya por la noche era hora de volver a casa; Saito deseaba   
estar tranquilo en casa lejos del ajetreo de la oficina. En la vía a su hogar   
encendió un cigarrillo el cual fumo con toda calma para luego encender otro casi   
inmediatamente. Solía ir a pie a la casa para admirar la ciudad; se   
sorprendía de pensar que solo hace unos 13 años esas calles eran un infierno en   
la tierra. Por aquél entonces todo era sangre y destrucción, pero su trabajo era   
el mismo... Todo y nada había cambiado realmente para él...   
P Al llegar, Saito encontró lo de siempre. Su hogar, siempre tranquilo,   
sólo se alborotaba cuando sus hijos correteaban por los pasillos... a pesar de   
que les había dicho mil veces que no lo hicieran. Se dirigió a su habitación,   
demasiado cansado como para reprenderles, y soltó un largo suspiro mientras se   
tendía en el suelo. Si por él fuera se dormía dos días, pero las obligaciones   
estaban por delante...   
PEscuchó pasos menudos acercándose, y al momento la corredera de la habitación   
se abrió con un suave sonido. Tokio anduvo hasta su marido y se arrodillo a su   
lado, colocando su cabeza sobre la suya. Hajime apartó la suave melena de la   
mujer, que le hacía cosquillas en la cara, y abrió los ojos   
PBTokio:/B Buenas noches, eh? No vengas a saludarme, no... --le dijo un   
poco enfurruñada   
PBSaito:/B ...... Perdona. Estoy cansado, se me olvidó.... -- contestó   
encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, sabiendo que no era una excusa demasiado   
creible   
PTokio tomó su pelo y se lo puso de nuevo sobre el rostro para molestarle   
PBTokio: /BSe me olvidó, se me olvidó.... --dijo agitando la cabeza con   
desaprobación y colocando su melena tras las orejas-- Qué es lo que te preocupa   
pues, anata?   
PA Saito se le hacia difícil creerlo pero para Tokio él era un libro abierto y   
no había nada que no supiera; o mejor dicho casi nada.   
PBSaito:/B bueno, pensaba en un muchacho que vi hoy y en un informe que me   
pasó la Escoba de algo que sucedió hace muchos años   
PBTokio:/B Y de qué sirve que te abstraigas recordando esas cosas del   
pasado? Se vive mucho mejor ahora que las guerras han terminado, por nada del   
mundo querría retroceder 13 o 14 años.... --agitó la cabeza levemente   
PBSaito:/B Un shinsengumi siempre es un shinsengumi... --se encogió   
levemente de hombros él, y su esposa se puso seria y trató de imitarle   
PBTokio:/B Y un Hitokiri es siempre un Hitokiri, verdad que sí?   
PSaito se incorporó riéndose entre dientesB/B   
PBSaito:/B Eso es. Por eso nunca podré olvidar ciertas cosas...B/B   
PBTokio:/B Ni siquiera si te digo que está la cena esperándonos en la   
mesa? Hice carne en salsa de terayaki, tofu y té de hiervas para el final   
PBSaito:/B No me hiciste soba...? Hmpf... Me consuela que tu carne es   
deliciosa...   
PBTokio:/B Pareces un chiquillo --sonrió revolviéndole el flequillo, que   
al momento se había recolocado-- Y hablando de ellos... Niños la cena esta   
servida! -- gritó por una de las ventanas   
PBLos niños a coro:/B ya vamos mamá!   
PLos pequeños se descalzaron a la entrada de la casa a toda velocidad, otra   
típica noche familiar de los Fujita. Para Saito un hombre de armas, esto era un   
verdadero aliciente, la vida pacifica le sentaba muy bien al viejo lobo   
solitario. ¿Y que dirían quienes conocieron al implacable Saito en su época del   
Shinsengumi si lo vieran en casa? Pase lo que pase eso demuestra que nadie es   
inmune al amor. Tokio Takagi, esa señorita de Aizu, atrapo al hombre y le dio   
otro motivo para vivir distinto a la espada y la masacre; fue por ella que dejo   
de beber entrada la era Meiji y fue por ella que al fin encontrara algo de   
paz......   
P  
HR width="100%"  
  
PDiciembre de 1880, dos meses han transcurrido desde su duelo con Shiruma   
Kanji. Ahora el muchacho esta a su cargo y esta haciendo labores de espionaje,   
además esta siendo duramente entrenado día a día por Fujita Goro. El joven   
progresaba rápidamente en el manejo de la espada y Saito estaba implantando en   
su mente las bases morales de todo un samurai; claro que esto era algo inherente   
a la personalidad del chico.   
PEl jóven se acercó a la puerta del despacho de su superior, dispuesto a   
comunicarle el fruto de sus investigaciones cuando se dio cuenta de que Cho y él   
estaban hablando. Fue a llamar a la puerta cuando el oír un nombre le hizo   
detenerse en seco y escuchar...   
PDentro, Cho se reía entre dientes mientras daba lustro a su katana   
PBCho:/BJajaja Saito san, parece que le ha tomado cariño al muchacho.   
PBSaito:/B ¿de que diablos hablas? -- Le preguntó levantando la vista de   
un par de informes que le habían llegado aquella mañana   
PBCho:/B Bueno, quizá son imaginaciones mías, pero le reprende como si   
fuera su padre, incluso le está adiestrando como tal. De aquí a poco le enseñará   
eso del Aku Soku Zan y tendremos a otro Saito como usted correteando por la   
comisaría --se carcajeó el solo ante su ocurrencia   
PBSaito:/B Si continuas interrumpiéndome con esas estupideces te arrancare   
la lengua, cabeza de escoba, has entendido? --espetó dirigiéndole una severa   
mirada antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo   
PBCho:/B está bien jefe, calma --Se sonrió aún   
PUn momento después entraba a la oficina de Saito el joven Kanji. Estaba   
pálido, y apretaba la mano sobre la empuñadura de su katana para que no le   
temblara   
PBShiruma:/B Fujita san ya... ya lleve a cabo su encargo --carraspeó   
ligeramente y se obligó a respirar profundamente para controlarse   
PBSaito:/B Estas bien, chico? --le preguntó, ya que a su ojo crítico pocas   
cosas escapan   
PBShiruma:/B No es nada, señor, estoy un poco mareado, nada más... --tomó   
aire y comenzó a relatarle el informe --Los contrabandistas de opio están en el   
muelle y planean embarcarse hacia Hokkaido y de allí al continente. Su barco   
saldrá esta tarde, a las 6 como más tardar   
PBCho:/B vaya vaya, así que contrabandearan en China.   
PBShiruma:/B específicamente a Shangai señor Cho.   
PBSaito:/B Muy bien. En ese caso a las 3 partiremos de aquí para tomarles   
con tiempo. Márchate a casa, chico, y asegúrate de tener tu katana a punto para   
luego --Con un movimiento de la mano le despidió y volvió a sus quehaceres.   
Kanji arqueó las cejas un poco desconcertado pero no dijo nada. De ese modo   
podría hablar con su hermana para contarle todo   
PUna vez se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Cho suspiró ruidosamente y miró a   
Saito de soslayo con una sonrisita   
PBCho:/B Vaya, jamás ha hecho algo así por nadie... Lo cual prueba mi   
teoría... --entonces se cruzó de brazos, molesto-- Demonios...! Yo quería ir   
ahora a pelear!   
PBSaito:/B Ya deja de quejarte como un mocoso malcriado, luego tendrás   
toda la acción que te dé la gana. Y te advierto que no te repetiré más que   
olvides ese tema --dijo señalando su katana   
PBCho:/B Ahh de acuerdo, de acuerdo... Hay que ver cuánta cantidad de   
bordería cabe en una persona tan flaca... En fin. Iré a dar parte de que a las 3   
estén dispuestos unos cuantos soldados de apoyo....   
PBSaito:/B Pero diles que vayan más tarde. Quiero que nosotros lleguemos   
allí primero   
PBCho:/B Está bien, como diga.... --se encogió de hombros y salió del   
despacho también, dejando al Miburo solo con su trabajo   
P  
HR width="100%"  
  
PBShiruma:/B Nadia, Nadia!! --le gritó a su hermana entrando por la puerta   
de su casa como un huracán. La muchacha dio un respingo ante tanta brutalidad y   
cási dejó caer el jarrón que estaba limpiando   
PBNadia:/B Qué sucede, Kanji? Cómo es que estás aquí? Me asustaste! -- Y   
aún se inquietó más al ver la expresión de ansiedad que el joven llevaba pintado   
en la cara   
PBShiruma:/B Recuerdas el hombre al que te presenté hace dos semanas,   
Fujita san? BR   
CENTER  
PIFlashback dos semanas atrás.../I/CENTERBRI/I   
PBR  
PEra la hora del almuerzo, y todos los que podían estaban yéndose a sus casas   
a comer. Kanji y Saito salieron casi a la vez, con lo que el joven aprovechó la   
ocasión para presentarle a alguien muy especial que estaba esperándole en la   
entrada. Era una muchachita morena, vestida con un kimono de radiantes colores y   
el pelo recogido en una alta coleta   
PBShiruma:/B señor le presento a mi hermana, Nadia   
PBNadia:/B mucho gusto Fujita san, Shiruma Nadia --se presentó   
inclinándose levemente como manda la cortesía   
PBSaito:/B oh mucho gusto Nadia dono --dijo tomando de nuevo la actitud de   
Goro Fujita, nombre que tiene desde la guerra de Seinan y como es conocido   
dentro de la policía excepto para los altos cargos.   
PBShiruma:/B Hoy la traje conmigo pues la acompañaré a almorzar por su   
cumpleaños señor, espero que no haa ningún inconveniente --sonrió   
PBSaito:/B En absoluto, pero no olvides volver temprano pues las   
obligaciones son primero   
PBNadia:/B no se preocupe, Fujita san, no le apartaré mucho rato de su   
trabajo --sonrió ella también   
PBShiruma:/B hasta luego Fujita san   
PBNadia:/B un placer Fujita san   
PBSaito:/B Feliz día, Nadia dono --tocó ligeramente el canto de su gorra y   
se marchó   
PBNadia:/B Así que ese es el oficial que te supervisa... Parece simpático   
-se rió mientras echaban a andar calle abajo, ella apoyándose en el brazo de su   
hermano   
PBShiruma: /BSimpático? Se nota que no le conoces bien.... --agitó la   
cabeza, con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro-- Es implacable, el mejor   
policía que he visto nunca! Te conté que sirvió en la guerra?   
PBNadia?:/B Sí, muchas veces, Kanji --se rió ella suavemente-- Seguro que   
algún día podrás igualar sus proezas y las de padre, tenlo por seguro   
PBShiruma:/B Si es él quien me enseña, seguro que sí....   
CENTER  
PIFin del flashback...../I/CENTER  
PBR  
PBNadia:/B Claro... por qué no iba a recordarle, si me hablas mucho de él?   
  
PBShiruma:/B Escúchame...   
PEntonces su hermano le refirió todo lo que había escuchado... La chica tragó   
aire al oír semejantes noticias   
PBNadia:/B Entonces... es él... El Shinsengumi sanbantai kumichou....   
-cuando se hubo repuesto de la sorpresa, continuó hablando- Quien iba a decirnos   
que al unirte a la policía al fin tendríamos la oportunidad de hacer justicia...   
  
PBShiruma:/B Sí... Él no sabe quién soy yo, quizás ni siquiera se acuerde   
ya... No sé cómo no fui capaz de reconocerle antes... Quizás porque... qué mas   
da --agitó la cabeza y sonrió ágriamente, escuchándose a sí mismo hablarle a su   
hermana maravillas de su superior, al que admiraba-- Recuerdas lo que dijo, Aku   
Soku Zan? Es lo que me enseña mientras luchamos, aunque yo no había caído en   
ello   
PBNadia:/B Y eso qué significa, niichan?   
PBShiruma:/B Es la ley del Shinsengumi y podría decirse que de todos los   
samuráis. Consiste en hacer justicia, acabar con todos aquellos que estén en   
contra de tus ideales, el "mal".   
PBNadia:/B Sólo que, como prueba que aún esté con vida, con él no la   
cumple...   
PBShiruma:/B Exacto. Ha llegado la hora de que el hijo de un verdadero   
samurai la haga respetar y al fin cumplir nuestro sueño de dar paz al alma de   
nuestro padre... Pero por el momento tranquilidad. Llevamos muchos años   
planeando cómo acabaríamos con ellos dos cuando los encontremos, y no quiero dar   
ningún paso en falso que nos impida lograrlo... BR   
P  
HR width="100%"  
  
PAl fin, después que el tiempo de la mañana se fuera deshaciendo lentamente   
--o eso le pareció al menos a Cho, que estaba aburrido de su ociosidad--   
llegaron las tres. Puntual como un clavo, aunque con la expresión algo sombría,   
se presentó Kanji, dispuesto a cumplir con su trabajo.   
PYa en camino Saito charlaba con Cho dentro del carruaje y Kanji iba adelante   
junto al conductor   
PBSaito:/B Cho--dijo un poco dubitativo--¿qué piensas del chico?   
PBCho:/B bueno--visiblemente sorprendido por la pregunta--creo que será un   
buen elemento señor.... Es fuerte y ágil y tiene mucha destreza con la espada   
PBSaito:/B Así es, en cierto modo me recuerda a mí cuando era joven   
--comentó con la mirada algo perdida encendiéndose un cigarro   
PBCho:/B ¿eso cree?   
PBSaito:/B Sí, y la verdad me encantaría que él fuera mi sucesor. Quiero   
decir quien continué con mi doctrina cuando me retire   
PBCho:/B ¿se refiere a lo del Aku Soku Zan?   
PBSaito: /BExactamente. Es una suerte que encontrara alguien digno de   
ello. Hubiera sido una lástima tener que hacer de ti mi sucesor--dijo mirando   
ladinamente a su compañero   
PCho le miró con cara de odio y decidió dar por zanjada la conversación   
sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla para aliviarse del aire viciado por el humo   
BR  
HR  
  
PA href="http://64.4.8.250/cgi-bin/aku_soku_zan3.htm"Siguiente Episodio/A   
PBINotas de Agot: /I/BHe aqui el segundo capitulo, se ha avanzado un   
poco en cuanto a la trama y ya saben quien es el misterioso joven. Comenzare por   
aclarar algo I"Sanbatai Komichou" /Iquiere decir Capitan de la tercera   
tropa. Ese era el rango de Saito dentro del Shinsengumi, ademas de ser el   
ayudante del Vicecomandante Hijikata Toshizou y espia dentro del mismo grupo   
Shinsen. ¿Como era eso? Pues era el encargadode despachar a quienes no cumplian   
con las reglas. En este episodio se ve la primera contribución de mi socia y   
amiga Nyaar sama, que con su gran experiencia en este mundillo de los fanfics   
hace las delicias de los lectores y le salvara la vida a este escritor fracasado   
(jajaja, mentira en realidad soy un genio*). En el proximo capitulo les prometo   
mucha accion y masacre al estilo del Saito que todos aman, correra la sangre y   
todo lo demas eso no lo duden. Por otra parte, a los que les interese la   
historia del grupo Shinsen escribanme un email y les pasare buena informacion al   
respecto, asi como tambien sobre los verdaderos y originales 4 grandes Hitokiris   
del Bakumatsu.   
P(* Disculpen mi falta de modestia jejejeje es broma) BR BR   
BR BR /P/BODY/HTML 


End file.
